


I Love You Too

by Pidge_is_awesome



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The volleyball team is clueless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidge_is_awesome/pseuds/Pidge_is_awesome
Summary: Karasuno wins!And Yamaguchi gets kisses





	

The gymnasium roared as Karasuno won the final point, winning the set, and the game. The other team looked at the ground dejectedly. The cameras were flashing and people were screaming. They bowed for the teams and the crowd. 

Tsukishima Kei stood in stunned silence at the fact they had made it this far. Immediately after they finished thanking the crowd, a ball of brown hair and freckles jumped into his arms.  


Despite being sweaty and worn out, he caught the boy, one arm around each leg, holding him inches from his face . However, he didn't have any limbs left to slow down his lips. Yamaguchi had leaned forward and captured the lips of the hottest middle blocker he knew.  
Tsukishima hardly missed a beat before kissing him back on reflex. They could hear the crowd cheer for them when they parted. Tsukkishima couldn't help it, a contagious smile broke out across his face. He kissed Yamaguchi's whole face, kissing every freckle. He rested his forehead on Yamaguchi's and laughed softly

"We won, Kei," Yamaguchi whispered , so gently as if it were a dream and he would wake up if he was to confident.

"We won, Tadashi." He stated, confident enough for the both of them.

Tsukishima put him down, both smiling. He crowd cheered. They looked up to find the team in a confused, but proud state. Tsukishima didn't even try to cover up his smile when they walked to the bus. 

Everyone clamored onto the bus, all talking excitedly at once. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi found a spot two seats from the back. They had actually won the game. Hinata was talking to Kageyama in a series of 'bwahs' and 'gwahs'. 

"Sooooo, what's the deal with you two? Have you guys started dating recently and not tell us, huh??" Tanaka asked, leaning over from across the aisle. 

Tsukishima almost spit out his water as he turned to Tanaka. The entire bus had gone silent, waiting for an answer.

"Wait you really don't know?" Tsukishima asked, looking astonished at the lack of intelligence on the bus.

The whole bus was staring now, most looking confused.

Yamaguchi started laughing, he laughed and laughed and wouldn't stop. Tsukishima even chuckled at the team's stupidity.

"WE'VE BEEN...DATING SINCE WE WERE...12!" Yamaguchi yelled in between spurts of laughter.

Everyone looked at each other, and smiled. They had been thinking of ways to get those two together, but they had been 5 steps ahead

While everyone was distracted, Tsukishima slid his hand into his boyfriend's with a small, amused grin. He lifted it up to his mouth to place a small kiss on it.

"Do you want to know something, Tadashi?" He asked, softly

Yamaguchi nodded.

"I Love You, Yamaguchi Tadashi."

Yamaguchi smiled and looked up at his blond-haired boyfriend 

"I Love You Too, Tsukishima Kei."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I kinda didn't know how to end it so it was a wierd ending. But leave kudos and comments if you liked it!


End file.
